


Grease

by psychoambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, Smut, Violence, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>和笑笑一起开的脑洞搞得我要寝食难安了，万万没有想到会有渴望rollton肉渴望到自己动手的一天otz……非常干瘦难吃的肉QAQ感觉简直浪费了脑洞……中间感觉进肉太生硬了不过要是再铺垫估计到了天亮了也写不到肉了，等哪天有时间重来吧（并不会（打死<br/>prison AU，基本背景就是昨天那个文基础上，但重新设定这时候dean和ro还没有进来好了:3，反正——随便看看就好:3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grease

**Author's Note:**

> 和笑笑一起开的脑洞搞得我要寝食难安了，万万没有想到会有渴望rollton肉渴望到自己动手的一天otz……非常干瘦难吃的肉QAQ感觉简直浪费了脑洞……中间感觉进肉太生硬了不过要是再铺垫估计到了天亮了也写不到肉了，等哪天有时间重来吧（并不会（打死  
> prison AU，基本背景就是昨天那个文基础上，但重新设定这时候dean和ro还没有进来好了:3，反正——随便看看就好:3

如果是一个月前，Seth Rollins绝对不会相信会有这样的一刻，他一个人站在工作台前，把旁边堆着的半成品蓝衬衫一件件拿到缝纫机下边，看着针头在粗糙的布料上留下一排排整齐的针脚，然后再把完成品随意地叠起来，放到旁边上面贴有SR名牌的框里，再从另一面拿出下一件半成品，重复。  
从第一天起Seth就怀疑这样的衣服根本不会有人去买，因为他这辈子见过的任何一件衣服都比这个精致百倍——即使是他此刻身穿的囚服，他觉得每天所做的一切只是只是用来惩罚他们的，让他们的生活被简单刻板的程序占满，从而来压制——至少是狱警们认为——他们心中不应该有的反抗念头。  
其他一起进行缝纫工作的犯人都已经完成了自己的任务去吃午饭了，整个工作间只有他一个人，不仅因为他的速度比别的人都要慢一倍，另一个原因是因为他早上在洗漱的时候又惹了麻烦，被罚做两个人的工作。  
Seth听着身后的钟表发出的声音知道今天应该又会错过午餐时间了，他拼命加快了手中的动作——然而并不是因为他怕错过午餐，他根本就不在乎，跳过在盘子里完全混在一起分辨不出究竟是何物的午餐空着肚子度过整个下午对他来说已经不是什么新鲜的体验了。  
真正让他想起来就心惊胆寒，想要躲到自己的小隔间里，甚至不介意被关禁闭的是他早上惹到的人，Randy Orton。尽管早上在自己的出言不逊后因为狱警及时制止对方什么都没有说，但Seth知道，这个被其他人叫做毒蛇的男人是不会轻易地让这件事过去的。  
他看上去很紧张，他感觉自己的手都随着自己加快的心跳在微微发抖，完全不在意针脚完全缝歪了——反正搞砸事情对他来说实在是再平常不过了，他有这个世界上最强的搞砸一切的能力——不然他也不会落得现在这种下场，被迫离开父母的豪宅，被关在这个远离市中心的监狱，在破旧的工作间里，面对着一堆布出冷汗了。

当工作间的门把手被转动的一刹那Seth几乎吓得要把手里的东西扔出去，他想要直接躲在工作台底下，或者从窗户逃跑，但是他只是僵在了原地。Seth知道那是Randy，只是听着脚步声他就能知道对方此刻正带着什么样的愤怒接近自己。  
Seth尽一切的努力保持着自己最后的一点点镇定，他的双手抓住手下的布料，却完全阻止不了自己紧张的喘息在对方像蛇一样一点点接近的同时变得越来越急促。  
这并不是他第一次惹怒Randy，也不是第二次，第三次，他知道对方会做什么，像每次一样，但即使是这样，在那个手臂被纹身盖满的男人一把抓住他两种颜色的头发的时候，Seth还是叫了出来，但很快停住了，他还想要在比这个自己年长一些的人面前保持最后一点点尊严，尽管他知道这尊严大概马上就要被摧毁了。  
Randy什么话也没有说，更加用力地把他的头发抓在自己的手里向后拉扯，强迫矮一些的男孩后仰着头与自己对视，对方巧克力色大而亮的双眼露出的恐惧以及紧张却克制的喘息声让他本来毫无表情的脸上，嘴角划过有些得意的笑。  
“Hi princesse。”Randy的声音和他冷血动物的外号一样，也是冷冰冰的，让被他的身体压在工作台边缘不能动也不敢动的人咽了一下口水，喉结在完全暴露着的脖颈上滑动，像是宣告自己的脆弱，又像是引诱这个猎食动物快一点咬断自己的喉咙一击毙命。  
Randy并没有急着说下一句话，而是好好地欣赏Seth由于全身绷紧而睫毛颤动，张大眼睛看着自己的样子，对方完全就像一只被蛇紧紧缠住的小松鼠，除了哀求的眼神外什么都没有了，和早上在盥洗室的时候那个自负的对自己挑衅的仿佛不是一个人。  
“Orton……”面对只是狠狠抓着自己的头发盯着自己却一言不发的Randy，Seth还是忍不住先开了口，但刚要进行绝望的乞求脑袋就被对方狠狠地抓着头发按到了工作台的台面上，头与木头台面重重的撞在一起，膝盖也因为姿势突然的改变而撞在了地面上，眩晕的感觉瞬间笼罩了他，但还是清楚地感受到了Randy把嘴凑到自己脸颊边的热热的气息，“在我让你说话前，你不准说话，看来你完全没有把我上次教你的事情放在心上，小公主。今天还要继续教你才行。”这个称谓总是让Seth恼火，但是这个情境下，他闭上了眼睛一言不发，没能阻止自己紧张的喘息声离开牙齿，虽然知道最终会发生什么，但是Randy下一步会做出什么举动，Seth从来也猜不出来，但他知道对方从来不会手软，从来也不会，这让他恐惧却也无可奈何。  
但是他的身体现在却并不想要逃跑了。  
Randy感受到了Seth柔软的卷发在随着身体不由自主地轻轻发抖，突然松开了抓住并按着他的手，对方上半身从工作台上滑到了地上，这下整个人都跪在了Randy的脚下，像一只无助的小狗，样子有点可怜，“害怕了么小公主？”Randy掩饰不住自己的笑意，低着头问。  
Seth不知道说什么好，是的，他确实很害怕，但自己也很疑惑虽然自己这样的怕对方，自己这样的知道对方究竟把自己摧毁成多么的毫无还手之力，还是忍不住会抓住一切机会，激怒对方，这看上去很荒谬，Seth觉得自己应该问问自己究竟在做什么，然而当Randy一脚狠狠踢到自己的大腿上的时候，他想他完全知道自己在做什么了。  
“我在问你话，回答我。”Seth没有抬头看也知道Randy这个声音代表着什么，对方想要他的回答，但是Seth并没有顺从他，他的理智告诉自己不要再激怒这个危险的捕猎者，但是他的身体却告诉他，他需要这些，在这肮脏的地板上与狭小的工作台上，在这个破旧的工作间，在这关住了他Seth Rollins，一个囚犯，的监狱里，他需要这些。  
果然在他选择缄默的下一秒脖子就被一双大手紧紧地掐住，“所以你选择粗暴的方法。”Randy完全无视他因窒息而咳嗽以及本能的抓住了自己的双手，把比自己小一些的男孩掐着脖子拎到了工作台上面，这次重重地砸在桌面上的是他的后背。Randy的手还在Seth的脖子上，他因为缺氧而眼冒金星，他觉得刚刚Randy踢过的地方应该已经开始发青了，他能感觉到自己大腿上的动脉在一下一下地跳，每一次跳动都会让痛觉更加明晰地映射在他的大脑皮层。  
但是Seth并不害怕对方会掐死自己，因为对方还并没有从自己身上得到他需要的快乐，所以当Randy松开了手的时候，他甚至一边咳嗽一边为自己对对方的了解而露出了近乎轻蔑的表情，他知道自己这个微小的表情并逃离不开对方的眼睛，从他之后马上得到的让他在接下来的十秒钟一直在耳鸣，让他的嘴角流血的重重的耳光中就可以得知，还没有反应过来Randy的拳头马上又重重地打到了他的下巴上，让他发出一声闷哼，紧接着又是一拳拳打在了肩膀上，肋骨上，毫不怜悯，工作间里充斥着Randy对Seth的怒斥与男孩想要努力却还是没能止住的呻吟。强烈的疼痛让他的身体终于不想再为主人扭曲的需求而忍气吞声，Seth终于还是可怜地开了口，“求你不要打我了……”他感觉眼泪不受控制地留下来，让他本就大而圆的眼睛在暗暗的屋子里更加明亮。  
Seth透过泪水望进了Randy冰蓝色的眼睛，他知道自己现在的样子一定非常的可悲，全身都是早上自己不知死活挑衅的监狱里人人都怕的毒蛇留下的淤痕，脸上还挂着泪水，还有他自己都没有察觉到的一直没有停下来的颤抖——当然，这不仅仅是由于恐惧，他知道自己最开始知道会发生，或者说是他其实是期待要发生的事情，终于要开始了——其实在Randy进到工作间之前，如果Seth想要逃走他完全可以逃走，没有完成的工作对一个罪犯来说并没什么大不了，他完全可以找任何理由丢下那些根本不会有人买的劣质衬衫，躲到自己的小隔间里，或者是什么别的地方，他完全可以避免这一切的发生。但是他没有，他选择了在别人都去吃饭的时候留在这里继续无聊的工作，虽然他最后加快了自己工作的速度，但是Seth自己心里清楚，他根本不是在躲他，而是在等他。  
等他过来用他全部的愤怒和残忍，把自己拉进他的围困，他的陷阱里。  
Seth Rollins知道现在他在出于无尽的黑暗里，Randy Orton不是光，但他却拥有一块油脂，在黑暗里他们像两块木讷坚硬的岩石一样撞击彼此，他们的火花可以点燃油脂，即使总有熄灭的时候，但至少这一刻他们是光明而温暖的。什么时候会是油脂燃尽再度陷入黑暗的时刻，他们已经不在乎了。  
“求你……”，即使Randy已经停手了Seth还是在可怜兮兮地看着他，如果不知道他是什么样的人，完全可以用无辜来形容他此刻的神情了，但是Randy太过于清楚，所以没有任何怜悯他俯下身去狠狠咬住了Seth的嘴唇，直到品尝到了血的味道才更加加深了这个吻。  
Randy完全没有任何警告直接扯下了Seth橙色的囚服扔到了一边，对方和每次一样，没有在囚服里面穿任何东西，“Slut，你今天特意为我准备好了么？”“监狱里的内衣太不舒服了，”Seth喘着气把头偏向一边，声音变得有点低落，“而我又没有任何人来看我，给我送东西……”他不知道为什么要说后半句，他并不想和一个刚刚还在殴打自己的人分享什么自己的心路历程，分享自己有多可怜。  
好在Randy一点也不在乎他刚刚说了什么，而是命令他换成了狗式趴在工作台上。即使在最咸湿的梦里Seth也没有想到自己会用这么名声狼藉的姿势一丝不挂地趴在监狱的工作台上被人上，他身上有刚刚Randy留下的淤青，在他晒成金色的肌肉结实的身体上并不是很显眼，除了这些新留下的伤痕，还有三天前Randy留下的痕迹，喔那次并不是在缝纫车间，而是在洗衣房，那次结束之后他整整在洗衣房躺了一个中午才站起来，Seth希望今天不要那样，他并没有很多的时间躺在工作台上，因为过一会儿他要去图书馆做整理工作，他不想迟到又被惩罚多工作，他最讨厌整理图书，甚至比做这些破衬衫还讨厌。  
Randy只花了一点时间来欣赏这完美的身体便直接进入了正题，刚才对眼前这个漂亮却讨厌的男孩暴力行径早就让他硬的不行，他稍稍拉下了自己的囚服裤子，尺寸可观的下体便弹了出来。Randy甚至都没有费心让Seth的嘴来含两下润滑便直接抵入了他毫无准备的小穴里，尽管刚刚Randy对他充满毁灭性和支配的行为很大程度激发了他的欲望，但他身体自身的润滑比起毒蛇的尺寸来说还是太微不足道了。“OH,F**!”Seth叫了出来，本来已经干了的泪痕又湿润了起来，泪水顺着脸颊滴到身下的衬衫上。“oh,yea, gonna fuck those pretty ass, slut.”并没有等Seth准备好，或者说根本没有给他准备时间Randy已经开始动了，Seth觉得自己要被撕成了两半，疼痛让他一刻也停止不了尖叫和哭泣，但是对方对自己的身体却了如指掌，每一次痛苦的冲刺又都能撞击到他最需要的哪一点，快感与疼痛还有对方一刻不停的侮辱性的语言让他不能思考。狭小的工作台发出了吱吱呀呀的声音仿佛随时会因为两个人激烈的活动而坍塌，旁边筐里叠好的成品衬衫已经倒了，全部落在了地上。Seth感觉自己和Randy的汗水和体液在不断地低落到身下刚刚完成一半的衬衫上，完全把它毁了，但是他一点也不在乎。  
就连他根本没有碰触下体就被Randy弄得三次高潮射到了身下的布料上他也完全不在乎了。就算别人会发现，那又如何呢。他本来就知道在他们的头顶上，监视他们的摄像头从来就没有关过。  
不知道过了多久Randy终于停下了，Seth已经跪不住了完全趴在了桌子上。  
他感觉眼睛已经要睁不开了，在昏昏沉沉之间他看见Randy已经穿好了衣服离开了。  
连头都没有回一下。  
Seth在工作台上静静地趴了一会儿，艰难地挪了下来。他浑身都在痛，站起来的时候，身体里Randy流下来的白色液体有些顺着大腿流下来，他完全没有理会直接就穿上了自己的裤子，一点也不怕裤子上留下痕迹，不怕别人看到。  
他看着被Randy弄了一地的乱七八糟的衬衣，Seth蹲下去把它们捡起来，他感觉自己蹲下的时候又有东西从他疼痛不堪的身体里漏了出来，裤子整个屁股的部分已经湿了。  
男孩把衣服叠好，放回筐里，又把筐放回了桌子上，重新开始没有完成的工作。  
他把最后的几件做完，直接跳过洗手间休息时间，不做任何的清理直接去了图书馆。

 

任何人都能看见他走路的时候是如何的一瘸一拐，也能看到他裤子后面的水渍。  
Seth Rollins感受着股间的湿黏与疼痛，在周围路过的囚犯的鄙夷或是猥亵的目光中，再也掩饰不住嘴角的上扬。  
从来没有任何一刻让他感到如此快乐和高涨。


End file.
